Halloween Party 2012
|image = File:Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|The logo |imagesize = 150px |membersonly = Using the Ghostamatron |when = October 18, 2012 - October 31, 2012 |freeitems = Ghost Goggles Ghost Costume Ghostamatron Background Ectoplasmic Pit Headstone Gary's Giveaway |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Gary }} The Halloween Party 2012 is a current undergoing party. It was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Penguins will be able to search for Gariwald VIII, Gary's great uncle. Gary will be visiting. Everyone can hunt for ghosts on the island, and members can be a ghost by stepping into Gariwald VIII's invention, the Ghostamatron. In the Haunted Mansion, you need to find the Five Spooky-Keys that can unlock the Ghost Goggles to enter the Ghost Lab. Free Items Nonmembers *Ghost Goggles *Ghost Costume *Ghostamatron Background Members *Ectoplasmic Pit *Headstone Trivia *It's the 8th Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *This will be the second time two parties will occur at the same time due to the fact the 7th Anniversary Party is on October 24th, in the middle of the Halloween Party. *Members can enter the Ghostamatron and turn into Ghosts, it was rumored to be an Item.however, this was proven false.it is also similar to the way members could become puffles like at the Puffle Party 2012. *Before the Party, it was confirmed by Polo Field, that penguins will try to search for Gariwald VIII, Gary's great uncle, in the Haunted Mansion. *According to Gary's mascot scripts, there may be a new Puffle species. *There was a Halloween Igloo Decorating Contest which started on October 11. *This is the first Halloween Party where you can transform into a ghost. *Both Members and Non-Members can hunt for ghosts, but only members can become ghosts via a machine called Ghostamatron. *This is the second time that non-members could buy items from a catalog. *A Bat puffle hat will probably get released, as it is seen in a painting, and through the telescope in the fortune telling room *There are Five Spooky-Keys you need to collect to get the Ghost Goggles. *If you go into the Hidden Lake room you will notice that the ladder is boarded up. *You can carve the Iceberg pumpkin by dancing with a jackhammer. *Instead of the Monster Maker Catalog, this year Club Penguin replaced it with the Items for Everyone Catalog. Description of party Hunt for ghosts at Club Penguin's Halloween Party! (Oct. 18 – 30) Do you dare? During Club Penguin's Halloween Party, everyone can hunt for ghosts and members can become ghosts and haunt the island! Dress up in brand new creepy costumes, trick-or-treat with friends, and enter the haunted mansion. Inside, explore and collect five spooky keys that unlock Ghost Goggles and light the way to a secret Ghost Lab. Both members and non-members can find a special ghost-hunting suit! Plus, paid members can step into the Ghostamatron machine to become ghosts! Glitches .]] *When a Penguin comes out of the Ghostamatron, the blue circle will appear around him/her for a moment. *When you're in penguin mode and you wear a dance item, some penguins then dance in the Ghostamatron and then will be doing the dance while moving and be wearing nothing. *There is a glitch where you can't add Gary. Stamps *Trick-or-Treat stamp *Happy Room stamp *Monster Mash stamp *Aunt Arctic stamp (Possibly if she will be visiting during the Anniversary Party) *Gary stamp *Explorer stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp Gallery Sneak peeks Scary2012Confirm.png|Polo Field's post. halloween_polo.jpg|An exclusive wikia sneak peek from Polo Field. Newspapers20120926upcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue #362 of The Club Penguin Times. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|A sneak peek of the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video, with Franky as a ghost. Polofieldsneakpeekhall2012.PNG|A sneak peek from Polo Field Screen-Shot-2012-10-02-at-7.24.20-PM.jpg|An Advertisement Of Halloween Party 2012. HauntedMansionSP.png|A sneak peek of the Ballroom. !!h.png|Sneak Peak by Polo Field. SkiLodgeSP.png|Another sneak peek. HPPoster.png|Another sneak peek of the party. Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|The logo gary-halloween12.PNG|Gary will make a appearance this Halloween as usual (Confirmed by Polo Field). News20121010UpcomingEvents.png|Issue #363 of the Penguin Times Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 8.12.04 PM.png|The Party catalog. 123kitten1_ghosts.png|Polo Field's Ghost! Screenshot from 2012-10-12 19:38:18.png|Polo Field as a ghost Ghost-Polo.png|Polo Field about to do the scary dance Lab.png|A sneak peek of the Ghost Lab in a video. Ghost FOREST.png|A ghost spotted at the Forest. (Candy Ghost) Ghost PLAZA.png|A ghost spotted at the Plaza. (Candy Ghost) Ghost SNOW.png|A ghost spotted at the Snow Forts. (Candy Ghost) Ghost TOWN.png|A ghost spotted at the Town. (Candy Ghost) Ghost ALL.png|All of the ghosts. Screenshot from 2012-10-15 20:16:11.png|Polo field entering the ghostamatron Lkök.png|Becoming a ghost Club Penguin Membership Page Logo October 2012.png|The Club Penguin logo for the halloween party 2012 Rooms town 2012.png|Town During the Halloween Party 2011.png|Night Club Lounge1.1.PNG|Arcade gift shophalloween2012.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Light House1.1.PNG|Lighthouse Beacon1.1.PNG|Beacon Halloween Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Ski Lodge1.1.PNG|Ski Lodge Lodge Attic1.1.PNG|Lodge Attic ski hill.png|Ski Hill Snow Fort1.1.PNG|Snow Forts Stadium1.1.PNG|Stadium Halloween Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2012 Stage.png|Stage Pizza Parlor1.1.PNG|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2012 Cave.png|Cave Halloween Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove (note that the sign with the ghost does not have any word) Halloween Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2012 Dojo.png|Dojo Ninja Hideout1.1.PNG|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2012 Ice Berg.png|Ice Berg Haunted Mansion Rooms Halloween Party 2012 Foyer.png|Foyer Halloween Party 2012 Library.png|Library Halloween Party 2012 Dining Room.png|Dining Room Halloween Party 2012 Hallway.png|Hallway Halloween Party 2012 Mansion Attic.png|Mansion Attic Halloween Party 2012 Cellar.png|Cellar Halloween Party 2012 Graveyard.png|Graveyard Halloween Party 2012 Tunnel.png|Tunnel Halloween Party 2012 Party Room 9.png|Ghost Lab Notes gariwald-note BEFORE.PNG|Gary's note about Gariwald VIII (1 week before the party). Homepage ScreenHunter 28 Oct. 04 13.44.jpg|The party's homepage. Log off screens CPGhostHalloween.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. Banners CPWidget Membership Ghost membership.png|The screen when you try to enter the Ghostamatron. Videos SWF Before Party *Halloween Party Starts Oct.18 During Party *Halloween Party 2012 Rooms of the Haunted Mansion *Cellar *Dining Room *Foyer *Ghost Lab *Graveyard *Hallway *Library *Mansion Attic *Tunnel Music SWF *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/339.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/338.swf *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/251.swf See Also *Halloween Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Party 2012 Category:Gariwald VIII Category:2012